dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
ID: Power Plant
|- | style="margin:8px;word-wrap:break-word;cursor:text;padding:2.25pt;"| Abilities ---- |- | style="margin:8px;word-wrap:break-word;cursor:text;padding:2.25pt;"| |} |} Story It has always been assumed that on the 7th day of creation, God rested. In truth, day seven was the Day of Balance. A concept was created and developed into five very different parts, each of which were equally important to maintain the calibration of the universe. These conceptual beings were molded as five hooded men, each representing an aspect of creation. Peace wore the White Hood. He was created as a direct counterpart to War, often resolving the instigated conflicts with negotiations and treaties. Peace was the first step on the road to Life. He was represented as the avatar of Reality itself. The Golden Hood was worn by Life, who was the culmination and aspiration of Peace. All living things would evolve and flourish through the tranquility that Peace would provide. As the avatar of the elements on earh he was the only thing keeping the planet into 1 peice. Death, appearing as the Purple Hood was the bane, but also the savior, of Life. When Life provided too much, when Life could not sustain itself even through Peace, Death would come. Civilizations would fall so that new ones may rise. The old washed away so that the new may come. As the life started in light, Death, the avatar of darkness, would take over as the true end. The Judgment the Black hood. He represented the balance between all the other 4 hooded men. It was Judgment that provided the necessary wisdom to prevent War from overpowering Peace, to disallow Death to conquer Life. Judgment would be tasked to maintain the balance for an unimaginable measure of time until the Day of Final Judgment. He as the punisher of sins and the ultimate balance between good and evil was the avatar of Divine Judgment and Vengeance But there was, War , the one that wore, the Green Hood dedicated to emulate the need for mortal conflict. The primary directive of this being allowed it to cause aggravation and strife where needed, to counter balance Peace. He was represented as the avatar of Nature and Nature's wrath. His only wish was to have nature’s revenge over the humans. The legend of the Final Judgment The Day of Final Judgment refers to as the End of Time, when Heaven would open the Golden gates and send wrath of the Five Concepts of Creation upon the mortal world for five years. The first to arrive would be War, bringing with it a year of destruction and chaos. Cities would crumble, nations would die, nature would finnaly have it's vengeance over the himans, and soon after, Death would follow. The second year would be the Year of Death. Unstoppable and powerful, Death would claim many. In the wake of Death, those few left into the ruins of the earth would seek to find Peace. Peace would claim the third year, granting comfort and happiness to those few left who sought it's embrace. With the returned tranquility, once again Life would return. Year four belonged to Life. In the wake of War, in the shadow of Death, and from the Gift of peace, Life would emerge bearing fruit for all those still alive. Mountains would move, oceans would merge before the eyes of the men kind. The fifth and final year, was the year of Judgment. The Black Hooded Man would be the Harbinger of God's cleansing victory, the vessel by which the Holy would be saved, and the executioner by which the wicked would be damned. After Judgment, God would rule, and Creation would be perfect. The Story How they came to the DC universe In another world, in another time, the Final Judgment had come to the world, the End Times had arrived. However, due to a reality altering paradox wave created by the actions of another world in yet another time, the Five Concepts of Creation were hurled through time and space, arriving in the DC universe. Each the Concepts were transported to a different destination throughout space and time. War, appeared on the bottom of the ocean. There he passed out right after he was teleported, and later he was found by the Society. They took him to the Hall of doom. Poison Ivy found out that her powers grew stronger as she stood closer to him. They then left him in a prison cell in the centre of the hall of doom where later a giant tree would grow. They all were really surprised what he was and then it happened he opened his green eyes from the abyss deep in his hood and bugs and diseases started to come out of his hood. They flew and made the prison sell a throne of nature. Ivy heard voices in her head, dark deep voices that told her the secrets of the nature, the secrets of nature’s wrath, bane and power to destroy. Finally after 3 days of waiting Circe came to him to have a little chat. She then found out that she was talking to the embodiment of Nature, the Avatar of War and destruction. She smiled and left knowing what kind of power she had in her hands. Later on War disappeared from the cell. His body was gone but his spirit was into the plant life where he claimed his place as the Green. He took over the mind of Ivy and from her he spoke that war will rise soon and the humans will soon die. Right after that Ivy passed out and fell on the ground. The Society then became little worried about that, and decided never to let him go. Few days later, Swamp Thing appeared in War’s cell and helped him escape. They went to Gotham. There Swamp thing introduced him to his friend John Constantine. John explained to War that there has been a paradox rift that was caused by the past event of Lex Luthor’s and Batman’s battle in the nexus of reality where his brother Judgment fought and he arraived later. But now a much greater thread was about to rise. The demon Trigon was about to come to this plane and destroy the plant life of the world. In this War saw an idea of how to bring the war to the humans. He agreed to stop Trigon from rising, but there he also teemed up with Circe. Before banishing Trigon to his relm he let Circe take some of his power so she could start a war between the Amazonians and the humans. After that he appeared in his cell where he would silently wait for the day where Circe will bring the war to him so he could destroy the humans and bring the Nature’s wrath upon the world. Powers Powers: Total Control over nature (flora, fauna, and diseases) The power to be everywhere where there is nature Ability to look through the eyes of any animal Plant teleportation Nature embodiment Power to cause war War manipulation Power to shape shift Talking to plants, animals Power to mind control using spores Power to make infinite copies of himself Power to change shape and size Power to cause anger and wrath Master in all weapons and fighting styles Power to regrow and be immortal Power to fly, but not as smooth as the other Hooded man Power to talk via plants and animals Immune to power stealing Power to summon any weapon from anywhere Embodiment of War Unlikely his brother Judgment he is immune to mind control or his personality to be changed Weaknesses: Cant talk, uses Plants and Animals to talk Can’t fly as smooth as the others Pollution may slow him down or make his plants weaker His powers grow weak when there is peace, but they also grow more powerful when there is war Trivia Creator: Zuse His brother is Zuse Category:Nature Category:Villains Category:Male